In the manufacture of tissue paper there is on ongoing desire to produce tissue paper having high levels of softness and high levels of bulk (inverse of density). By producing a soft tissue paper, consumer demand for the tissue is enhanced. By producing a bulky tissue paper, profitability for the papermaker is enhanced.
While many processes for making tissue paper exist, a through-air dried process is one that can enhance both the bulk and softness of the tissue paper. Premium quality tissue paper is often produced using a through-air drying process. Thus, there is a need for an improved through-air dried tissue process to produce tissue paper having improved bulk and/or softness.